Finding Ash
by Account Retired by Author
Summary: -Discontinued-
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Ladies and gentleman we are seeing one of the most intense championship battles ever!" A loud voice announced to a packed stadium in the Indigo Plateau.

The challenger for the crown ran his hand threw his black hair causing beads of sweat to flicker in the sunlight. After taking a deep breath he placed his cap back over his hair but this wasn't an ordinary cap, this was an official Pokémon League Expo cap. The young teen was dressed in a blue hoodie with black sleeves and light blue jeans and cobalt colored sneakers. As his nerves grow and his palms got wetter he pulled his fingerless black gloves tighter.

"Don't wimp out on me now!" The champion roared.

The champion hardly showed a sign of nervousness. His red hair was all spiked up. Using his famous blue outfit with a cape attached to his shoulders he prepared to call out his Pokémon's next attack.

"With one Pokémon remaining each, who will be champion?" The voiced from earlier continued.

The two Pokémon in the battle struggled to stay on their feet after intense battling. It was David versus Goliath as a small yellow mouse Pokémon faced off against a large orange dragon Pokémon.

"I'm going to end this. Dragonite use giga impact." The champion shouted.

"Pikachu you can do this, use volt tackle!" The challenger responded.

Dragonite's body became surrounded by an orange sphere of energy. The orange color faded and turned purple, with orange streaks of energy spiraling around the orb. Pikachu's body became surrounded by golden electricity. The two Pokémon charged each other down and collided in the center of the field creating a massive explosion. A stunned silence covered the stadium as everybody waited to see who the winner was. When the dust from the explosion settled Dragonite towered above Pikachu as the mouse Pokémon struggled to wake up.

"Dragonite use…" Was all the champion got out before his opponents Pokémon collapsed.

"The champion has done it. Ladies and gentlemen Ash Ketchum has given it his all but the fifteen year old from Pallet Town has crumbled under the experience of our champion!" The match commentator screamed into his microphone.

"Pikachu!" Ash screamed as he ran onto the field to check up on his Pokémon.

**A few hours later **

Blindfolded Ash found himself being led through a large laboratory by an old man in a lab coat. Suddenly a cold breeze brushed against Ash's face.

"This better not be one of your pranks Professor Oak." Ash threatened as he felt the sharp decrease in temperature.

"Just take off the blindfold." Professor Oak replied.

Ash fought the knot on the blindfold before deciding to just pull it off. With his vision blurry, the trainer from Pallet could only make out a festive scene with lots of people. As his vision cleared up he saw that the people were all his friends and he was at a party. Even though it was night it was still bright with all the lights that were set up. Ash cracked a smile as he saw a hastily put together sign that said, 'better luck next time.'

"Congratulations is spelt wrong." Ash commented as he walked up to large banner and pulled it down revealing a well made one.

"I was expecting you to win!" An angry feminine voice said as she embraced Ash. "You almost had him."

"I always love proving you wrong Misty." He replied as he hugged her back trying to sound positive. "Wow, it's been so long since I've seen you were this outfit."

Misty was wearing a yellow crop top and blue jean shorts held up with red suspenders. Her outfit was identically to the one she wore when met Ash, right down to the red and white sneakers.

"I thought it would be nostalgic if I used something similar to the day we first met." Misty answered as she twirled on the spot.

"You did me proud!" An older male shouted as he bear hugged Ash from behind. "If only Charizard just lasted a bit longer against Dragonite, Pikachu could have won."

"You have gotten strong with age Brock." Ash muttered as he struggled for air.

"You say that like I'm an old man. I'm only twenty years young!" Brock shot back, releasing Ash.

"You too." Ash joked.

Ash's comment was in response to the fact that Brock was wearing his green vest over an orange short-sleeved shirt, along with brown pants and blue sneakers.

"Misty is very persuasive." Brock admitted, showing Ash the bruises on his head.

"I must say I think Lance is the luckiest man in the world." Another male laughed.

He was roughly Ash's age and height. He had spiky brown hair and green eyes. He was wearing a plain black t-shirt with blue jeans all covered by a large lab coat.

"I can't believe it, Gary. I thought you were a big time Pokémon researcher now." Ash said excitedly.

"I just got of work and came straight here." Gary replied gesturing to his lab coat.

Ash's old rival glanced at the red headed gym leader before turning to leave. He lost his sense of balance and stumbled away. "I'll catch up with you later Ashy. I have to give a message to gramps."

"I guess I have to wait even longer for our champion versus champion showdown." A young man behind Ash said.

"You could be nicer!" A young girl holding his hand scolded.

The young man had long purple hair that suited him. He was using a blue jacket with black sleeves over a navy blue shirt and grey pants. The girl holding his hand had blue hair and was wearing a black and white shirt with a short pink skirt. She also hand knee high pink boots.

"I am truly honored, the Sinnoh region champion, Paul and his grand festival winning girlfriend." Ash half heartily joked.

Ever since Paul became the champion, when he was thirteen, three years ago he used every opportunity he got to rub it in Ash's face but today was different. Paul was being nice, in his own way. He knew Ash suffered a heartbreaking defeat and was trying to cheer him up.

"After a performance like that I think you should try taking a run at Paul's title. His ego could use some deflating." The blue hair girl joked much to her boyfriends chagrin.

"I should be congratulating you Dawn. You've won three grand festivals in a row and you're only fifteen. That's a record right." Ash pointed out.

"I don't like to brag but yeah." Dawn blushed.

"Ash I just wanted to say that you were great out there and deserved to win. Next time for sure." A soft, shy voice added.

"Thanks…" Ash said turning around before he became tongue tied.

A young girl his age stood before him. Her blue eyes locked on to his. The brunette was dressed in a pink half shirt with a yellow heart on it. She also wore a peach veil with a green gem on top, and a peach long skirt with a piece of pink fabric at the waist.

"May, You look err you look…" Ash stuttered.

During Ash's stuttering Dawn nudged Paul before letting go of his hand.

"Okay Romeo, let's find your common sense." Paul said as he dragged Ash to meet all the other guests with Brock in tow.

Dawn and Misty each grabbed one of May's arms and pulled into the laboratory. The brunette let of a shriek before turning to her friends.

"Thank Paul for me." May said as she placed her hand on her chest to feel her beating heart.

"Don't worry about it. He'll keep Ash busy while you compose yourself." Dawn reassured.

"I look ridiculous. He probably thinks I'm going to a contest or something." May moaned.

"Nonsense, you look great. Besides this was the best outfit you had on you." Misty chimed in.

"I know; I blew all my money on the express train so I could get her today." May said.

"You know you like him and you know he likes you. Go out there and tell him how you feel." Dawn coached.

"I'm not sure. He lost today and if I try something it might seem like I'm trying to take advantage. What if he…" May protested.

"Listen to me, when he was training for his match against Lance all he did was talk about you." Misty explained. "And all you do when we talk on the phone is rant about him."

"I don't rant." May pouted.

* * *

><p>Ash being forceful led by Paul and Brock greeted the other guest. All of them were expecting to be at a championship celebration but they were enjoying the better luck next time party.<p>

"Hey Brock, isn't that Officer Jenny in a miniskirt and tank top." Paul announced.

"What? Where?" Brock bellowed as he dragged Paul away to show him his favorite police officer.

Ash stood bewildered. He was upset that he was left behind, he was a fifteen year old boy and Officer Jenny in a miniskirt and tank top would be a rare sight, like a shiny Pokémon.

"Affection is responsible for nine-tenths of whatever solid and durable happiness there is in our lives." May babbled from behind Ash.

Ash turned and smiled sheepishly at May. His eyes were wide as if he had just had a realization during a moment of clarity. "I'm sorry I didn't catch that."

May did her best not to fall over and smiled back thinking that this was classic Ash. "Last year we used to spend almost all our time together but now…"

"I know what you mean. I really miss that." He reached out towards her extending his hand.

"Some chosen one you turned out to be." A shrill voice interrupted the mood.

Ash and May turned their eyes to source of their discomfort. Beside them was a sixteen year old girl. She had long brown hair and her eyes were covered by sunglasses. She was wearing a pink top and blue jeans.

"Now I feel really bad. You came all the way from Shamouti Island and I lost. I'm sorry Melody." Ash apologized.

"If you let me kiss you on the lips this time I'll forgive you." Melody moved closer to Ash.

May's body began trembling as she watched this strange girl make a move on Ash. The spiky haired trainer's feet failed him; he was rooted to the spot. He was praying May would do something but she was just as frozen as him.

"You're too smooth for your own good." Paul hissed as he reappeared and grabbed the back of Ash's collar dragging him away.

May let out a sigh of relief while Melody stood puzzled and kind of embarrassed.

'That was close. She almost stole my first kiss. Why didn't May do anything?' Ash thought as he was towed away.

* * *

><p>"I just froze. She was leaning in and he was just standing there." May sobbed as Misty and Dawn tried to encourage her.<p>

"Well Melody has always been a bit forward." Misty noted.

"Forget about that. Just concentrate on the task at hand. Before Ash started his run for the championship you two spent so much time together. If he decides to go for the title again you need to make sure you're there with him as his girlfriend and not just a friend." Dawn coached while rubbing the brunette's shoulders.

"What if I just take my time waiting for the right moment?" May pondered.

"Are you crazy? I was with Paul before he became champion. Once he had that crown, every girl that met him wanted a piece of him even though he was taken. Imagine how they are going to throw themselves at Ash if he is a single champion." Dawn filled May's head with dread.

* * *

><p>"So how was it?" Ash asked eagerly as he and Paul found Brock.<p>

"How was what?" Paul responded.

"Officer Jenny in a miniskirt and tank top." Ash whispered.

Brock turned to Ash and placed his hands on his shoulders. With his squinted eyes locked on Ash's he prepared to speak. "Ash, remember when we saw the aurora created by Deoxys." Ash nodded like a child. "We thought that would be greatest wonder we would ever see. We were wrong. Officer Jenny wearing a miniskirt and tank top chatting to Nurse Joy wearing a sundress is the greatest wonder." The two long time friends continued to stare at each other with tears flowing down their faces.

"I can't believe I'm friends with either of you." Paul grumbled while making sure no one saw the scene.

"Ahem, I hope you're not corrupting Ash. Lucy wouldn't like that." Misty threatened.

Ash and Brock separated trying to act as innocent as possible.

"We were just discussing politics." Brock covered up.

"Y…Yeah, I…I was just saying that Brock should run for Mayor of Pewter." Ash stuttered.

"What am I going to do with you?" May teased.

Ash's body went limp as he hunched over defeated.

"I didn't mean it like that!" May panicked.

"Excuse me." A stern voice caught their attention. The much older male was dressed in a formal business suit. He had greenish spiky hair with small bangs.

"You! You're the guy who tried to capture Lugia." Misty screamed.

"Yeah, what was your name? I read about you." Brock struggled to remember.

"Lawrence the third." Ash answered.

"Oh, that was so long ago. I'm a Pokémon researcher now." Lawrence laughed.

"Oh my Mew!" A woman shrieked. Everyone turned their heads to see a blonde who had spiraled out curly hair. She was wearing a blue cocktail dress.

"Annie from Alto Mare!" Ash screamed.

"What kind of idiot was in charge of invitations?" Paul mumbled to Dawn.

Somewhere in the lab Tracey felt a shiver run down his spine.

"I can't believe it. When I was in prison I read all about you. You're the greatest non affiliated Pokémon hunter ever." Annie gushed.

* * *

><p>At an unknown location in the Sinnoh region. "I sense a disturbance in the force." Hunter Jay grumbled.<p>

* * *

><p>"I was a Pokémon collector and those days are behind me. I now dedicate my life to studying Pokémon." Lawrence smiled. "Would you like to hear about my research?"<p>

The two former villains walked away arm in arm.

"Should we be worried that they just got together?" Brock pointed out.

"Even if they are bad news they do make a cute couple." Dawn nudged May in the ribs.

"Speaking of cute criminal couples, Jessie and James got married." Paul mentioned.

"WHAT!" Misty yelled. "How do you know that?"

"I was at the wedding. They invited me." Paul answered.

"They spent all that time chasing me and they invited you to their wedding." Ash whined.

"We need to have a girl talk." May squeaked as he grabbed Misty and Dawn before rushing off.

* * *

><p>Ash, Paul and Brock stood near the lake. The three reminisced about old times and how well they were now.<p>

"I've got the title but it would all mean nothing if I didn't have Dawn." Paul boasted, trying to get Ash to open up.

"I know that, if I didn't have Nurse Joy, I would be empty." Brock said, trying to help.

"Brock, she's not your girlfriend if she doesn't know about the relationship." Paul sighed.

"What we have is special. We don't conform to social norms." Brock retorted.

"I wish I had her." Ash mumbled to himself but it was loud enough for the other two to hear.

"Say something kiddo." Paul teased.

"No, I was just thinking." Ash said changing the topic. "How did you and Dawn get together?"

"I clearly remember Dawn explaining this last year at Misty's birthday." Paul scolded. "If you want to know ask Dawn. She loves telling that story."

"Oh I don't recall." Ash admitted.

"Of course you don't. You spent the whole party stalking a certain brunette." Brock burst out.

"I was stalking, just admiring from afar." Ash defended.

The Pokémon trainer was so focused on the lake he didn't notice Brock and Paul sneak away and May walk up next to him. The brunette stepped lightly until she was close enough to touch him.

"I don't think I've seen the moon so beautiful." He said, much to her surprise.

"Yeah, but I think having someone to look at it with makes it more beautiful." She replied as he smiled.

As the two stood together the still lake came to life. From the center of the lake a serpent like Pokémon emerged. It was cream in coloration, with red eyes and three black dots down its neck. It had red-colored hair-like fins draping from the sides of the head. The Pokémon's scales glistened in the moonlight.

Dawn, Paul, Misty and Brock watched the two at the lake from far. The Pokémon emerging from the lake was a surprise to them

"Nice touch Dawn." Misty complimented.

"I don't have a Milotic." Dawn responded puzzled.

"It's mine." Paul said, watching his Pokémon do what he taught it.

"You're such a show off." Dawn complained.

Milotic released dozens of pink hearts from its body into the air. The water type Pokémon then fired an ice beam causing the hearts to freeze before they shattered into fine pink mist that hovered above the lake.

"That's something you don't see every day." Ash joked.

"Moments like this are rare." May commented.

"I know. You don't see Milotic do that often." Ash responded.

"That's not what I meant." May noted.

"I'm sorry. You came all this way to cheer me on and I lost."

May just smiled as she leaned against Ash.

"Ash, I…." The Hoenn native was about to speak when something interrupted her.

"Am I a failure?" He asked blindsiding her.

"What are you talking about?" May stumbled away from him.

"I haven't won a league title and the only reason I was able to challenge the Kanto elite four and Lance was because Paul gave me a recommendation." Ash admitted. "Professor Oak offered me a chance to become a researcher like him, the Pokémon ranger service said they could use my help and Riley offered to train me as an aura guardian. Maybe I should take one of those paths of life."

"You know you earned it. How many times have you saved the world without being thanked? You're just feeling this way because you suffered a loss. Remember when we used to travel, if you got beat you would sulk for days on end. But after some traveling you managed to find peace. It like your mother says you were born to wander." She smiled back at him.

"That's it! You're brilliant!" Ash shouted as he grabbed May by her shoulders and pulled her close so he could press his lips against her cheek. "I'll just go on an adventure. Just me and Pikachu traveling and then I'll be able to decide whether I should be a researcher, ranger or guardian."

The Pallet native ran towards his house leaving the brunette stunned in silence. She held her hand over her cheek too shocked to call out to him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 finally up. Only got 2 reviews for the first but a lot of story alerts. Hopefully those turn into reviews. Big thanks to beastmode953 for beta reading and improving this chapter.

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p>Flashback<p>

It was approaching ten o'clock in the morning and two teenagers, a girl and a boy, walked in uneasy silence down a quiet street in Veilstone City. The girl was wearing a pink floral tank top and light blue bootleg jeans with yellow sneakers. Her brown hair was neatly combed over the sides of her face with a bang just covering her forehead. The boy straggling behind her was wearing a tight grey shirt, which was obviously meant for someone smaller, with blue jeans. He found walking uncomfortable because the oversized sneakers he used. He had jet black hair but unlike the girl he left it as is, he hadn't combed it since waking up and it had a sort of untidy style.

"I can't believe you lost my luggage." He complained.

"How many times do I have to tell you it was an accident?"She replied irritated at the young boy." I didn't do it on purpose. I was just so flustered after you said that."

"All I said was your jeans looked a bit tight."He reasoned with the brunette." I didn't mean to make it sound like I was calling you fat."

May was still unconvinced by his answer but knowing how dense he was tried her best to brush it off.

"Well you need to learn how to communicate better next time." The girl quickly shouted spinning on her heels to face him.

"Well maybe I should not say anything." He teased as he passed her and kept walking.

"Sometimes I feel like that's for the best." She scoffed as she began to follow.

He was a little bothered by her response and being his usual self noticed the look she had on her face and couldn't help answering back.

"You shouldn't frown like that May, your smile is much better." He told her hoping to cheer up his best friend in hopes that it would work.

"Someone who didn't know you better would think that's a compliment." She giggled.

"What's that supposed to mean." He retorted.

"You're not exactly the most articulate person." She smiled as they kept walking. After a few minutes they finally arrived at their destination. A nice two floor mall filled with many happy shoppers after knowing they were getting a bargain off of the day's one day sale.

"Here we are Ash, the mall. You are to stay at my side at all times." The brunette spoke with much authority. "There are plenty of things that can go wrong so don't do anything stupid. We are going in this shopping trip as if we are going to war. There is a big sale today." She ordered pointing at the large two-story building.

"Yes Sergeant May." The teasing boy saluted to her earning a smack on the head by some paper.

May was very focused on the deals today and had a roll of newspaper with all of the ads and coupons from the many bargains of the day.

"Hey what was that for?" An angry but confused Ash told her but not receiving a response. So he decided to just let it go and just hope the day gets over with soon.

As soon as May entered into the mall, her expression changed. Her true nature which she tried to hide came rushing to the surface. The mall was filled with crowds of people.

May wandered through the mall staring up bright store signs and ran towards every store that had a sale. People were walking and talking on their cells, kids dragging parents into stores and toward displays. The sound of boots and shoes were heard as they walked on the tile floors making clanking noises.

A lot of people with shopping bags surrounded the building both talking and laughing. Many had phones out talking on their Bluetooth and cash registers were heard printing off receipts. The click and clack of hangers rubbing against each other also gave her a sense of belonging. So, in other words, the mall was packed full of shoppers.

After everything that she had seen in the last couple minutes, her sudden serenity was broken by the sense that she had lost something. Spinning in place she looked around everywhere and realized not what, but who she lost.

It was Ash. He had wandered off while she was taking in all the sights and sounds. The young brunette got worried and started to look frantically for her bag carrier.

Finally she spotted his untidy hair through the crowd and rushed over to him. He was talking to another girl. May stood dumbfounded. She couldn't help but feel a little jealous and angry at the sight she was witnessing. Ash was talking to another girl.

She was about fourteen years old and had long, light blue hair that was kept from falling over her face by a pink head band. She was wearing a long pink frilly dress.

As May approached, their conversation started to sound clearly between the two.

"Are you sure we haven't met before?" The girl asked Ash intently. She was all over Ash's personal space which obviously made the raven-haired boy very uncomfortable.

"I'm sure." Ash answered awkwardly trying to find a way to leave. He thought she looked familiar but couldn't place her face. The only blue-haired girls he could remember from his past at the moment was a girl named Duplica, and his old traveling companion, Dawn.

"I suppose you're right. I'd remember someone as cute as you." She teased as she got closer and put her hand on his shoulder. "I'm Marilyn by the way. What's your name?" She continued to question.

"My name is Ash." He said as he continued to look around for May.

"That's such a cute name!" She screamed as the big smile on her face surprisingly grew wider. "I swear I've heard it before. You must be a celebrity, and I bet you work out a lot too.

"Umm sure, and why do you say that?" Ash asked so that it was his turn to control the conversation.

"Just look at your muscles, they are just so toned and well rounded." Marilyn replied as she placed her hand on Ash's chest. "This shirt is the perfect way to show off your muscles."

Blood rushed to his face as he felt his personal space being invaded by this strange girl who kept saying cute. May was unable to see Ash's face as he squirmed. The brunette marched towards him intent on giving him a piece of her mind.

"I bring you to the mall to go shopping and this is what you do?" May exploded. "Do you have to be such a jerk?"

The brunette failed to realize that her outburst had attracted a lot of unwanted attention. People circled around and the guys were hoping to see a catfight while the girls whispered between themselves.

"Hey, you have no idea what you're talking about!" Ash shouted back. He hated to be in this situation but still didn't know why she was acting the way she did. It's not like they were together.

"You're becoming more like Brock, always looking for younger girls." May roared. She was very upset at him for some odd reason. Probably jealousy.

"What are you talking about? I'm fourteen, she's about fourteen." Ash yelled not thinking that his sentence implied that he was getting at her.

"Don't try to rationalize it." The brunette shook her head in disappointment as she grabbed Ash and dragged him away from the crowd's attention, much to Marilyn's chagrin.

It only took a few minutes for her to calm down. All she needed to do was to get some air and check out the sales. It wasn't even the people that bothered her or even Marilyn. It was the fact that Ash didn't deny looking for girls. This obviously changed after she saw a store she really liked.

May skipped joyfully into a clothing store as Ash followed her. The brunette ran aisle to aisle checking out different outfits. She let out a shriek that sent shivers down the spine of every man in the store. With a small line of drool on the side of her mouth, she approached a rack that had the sign "80% of everything. Must go today". It was a large rack filled with different items of clothing all in her size. The brunette happily grabbed different tops and held them over her as she looked into the mirror.

Her smiled disappeared as she looked over to Ash, who found a seat in the store, expecting a snarky comment. Instead she got a surprise thumbs up. May gave the boy a confused looked until she looked down at the red tank top she was holding. It was bit too revealing.

_That sick pervert. He doesn't deserve to see me in that just yet._

She then kept on with her shopping almost forgetting all about Ash.

"I thought we were going to buy some clothes for me to wear while we're here." He grumbled.

"We'll get to you after we buy me more clothes."She smiled to the boy." You kind of owe me since you called me fat."

"I didn't." He muttered softly.

_I will never understand girls. You say one thing and they completely twist your words. _

"Is this boring you?" She asked tauntingly.

Ash was sitting with his elbows on his knees and his palms cupped to hold up his head. "Not really. Spending time with you is fun even in boring situations." He replied with a smile. "Besides, some of those would look really good on you." His last comment caused her to blush.

_She's blushing. Now, what did I do now? _

"So you won't mind if we spend the next few hours shopping?" May asked the boy hoping he would say yes.

"Why would I?" He replied in a not so pleasant manner. "It's not like I can join the other guys for fishing since someone lost my suitcase with my rod in it."

May felt all the muscles in her arms tense up, her grip grew so strong that she snapped the hanger she was holding. She slowed her breathing to calm herself down, and decided that she had to get him back but not with violence. She thought about it long and hard before finally coming to realization. Ash was still a guy. Even a guy as dense as him would still lose control when presented with a beautiful woman in a sexy outfit.

With a devilish smile she slowly turned her head to watch her prey. Her smile disappeared when she saw he wasn't there but she didn't have to look far. A few aisles over Ash was looking at himself in a mirror next to rack filled with hats. May slowly stalked up behind him.

"I didn't run away." He said, stopping her in her tracks.

"How did you know?" She asked. She was sure she was silent in her approach.

"Mirror, duh." He laughed.

"Ah, here I thought you had super sensory abilities. So what are you doing?" She inquired.

"My hair's a mess. I thought I would get something to cover it up since my cap disappeared with my luggage." He explained.

_Here we go again. It's all about him and his luggage. He needed to get rid of that hat anyways. He looks so much better like that. _

"That old thing was worn out, you needed a new one." She gloated.

"Don't kid yourself." He replied as he picked up a Stetson hat. "That was a classic."

Ash placed the blue high-crowned, wide-brimmed hat on his head and tilted it so it would cast a shadow across his face.

"Are you a cowboy?" May commented. "This isn't Shanghai Knights. You're not cool enough to pull that off."

Ash scowled as he threw the hat back onto the rack. Without looking he grabbed a black bowler hat and put it on.

"Even you can see that looks lame." May teased.

_He really does need his mom to dress him. No sense of style whatsoever._

Ash had to agree but he didn't show it. Flinging the hat away he grabbed a fedora.

"Hmmm, I wouldn't use that unless you were a monster that haunted the nightmares of teens." May continued.

_There is just no pleasing this girl. Well hopefully third time's a charm. _

Ash flung the fedora as he searched the rack for something better. Running out of patience he grabbed a black and red baseball cap which had a green pokeball symbol on it. Putting the cap on, he tucked most of his hair under it. May stood, with her mouth moving but no words coming out.

"It's perfect." She mumbled.

"Only a child would wear this." He complained, throwing the hat onto the rack before walking away.

May quickly snapped back into reality and dragged Ash back to her discount rack where she wanted to put her plan into action.

"Wait here. I need your opinion on an outfit." She said as she pushed him onto the seat.

Ash looked around the store. He didn't really understand why so many guys looked happy when following girls around when shopping until he met May. His train of thought was broken by the shy coughing of certain brunette. Ash turned to see May who had just stepped out of one of the changing room. His eyes almost popped out of his head. She was wearing a skirt so short that it could be described as barely legal with a small red tank top that left her stomach exposed. The small tank top served to show off her feminine features greatly. It was the same one he had given the thumbs up to.

Ash couldn't help it. A part of him was really happy and it was visible to anyone that looked at his left leg. May considered it as him liking it and decided to stroll around just a bit more teasingly around him just to get her payback.

"I guess this is too revealing." She said as innocently as she could before modeling back into the changing room.

_I was hoping she would get that one._

_He really liked it. Too bad I don't feel comfortable wearing that. I feel like a hoe. I don't know how anyone can walk around with that on._

After two hours of May picking out different outfits they finally left the store. Ash was carrying six shopping bags as May counted how much money they had left.

"Why am I carrying the bags?" Ash complained.

"Because a gentleman would." May retaliated.

"I'm not a gentleman and I don't remember claiming to be." Ash sighed.

"You shouldn't be complaining. I bought you that shirt." May pointed out.

Ash was now wearing a very loosely fitting blue T-shirt. May was hoping to avoid the incident form earlier. As the two walked May could hear light grumbling from Ash's stomach.

"I'm starving. We should stop at one of these restaurants." May exclaimed.

"I don't think we have enough money to feed you." Ash snickered, he was thinking it but somehow the words slipped out of his mouth.

"You don't have to eat." May scoffed, with flames in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. I'm really sorry. I don't think sometimes." Ash frantically apologized.

_Jeez. I was just joking. Why do girls take their weight so seriously?_

May didn't say anything in response, she carried on walking. Without saying a word she stopped and walked over to a small kiosk and ordered two servings of ice cream. The attendant filled two plastic cups with soft serve ice cream, inserted spoons and handed it to May. May covered both cups of ice cream with chocolate sauce before walking over to bench. She sat on the far end, leaning against the arm rest. Ash placed the shopping bags on the ground next to May before he sat down on the opposite end of the bench.

"This is for you. You have to eat to keep up your strength." May grumbled as she placed one of the ice creams on the middle of the bench between them.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have even thought that let alone say it." Ash said as he started eating his ice cream.

"Sometimes you can be such an idiot." May retorted.

_But that's what I like so much about you. You're not afraid to be yourself._

Silence followed as they ate. Ash took a quick peek at May before facing the opposite direction to laugh. After a while May caught on.

"What's so funny?" She asked as she pouted.

"Nothing…" He laughed.

"You're weird."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"You bring out my best and worst."

May thought about what Ash said for minute before waking up. "We have more shops to hit!" She declared.

"Before you do." Ash motioned to his lip.

May looked at him clueless until she caught on. She felt around her bottom lip and realized she had chocolate sauce under her lip. She smiled as she licked it off her finger and lip slowly. Her smile grew when Ash tripped over himself while watching her.

_Why do I get such a warm feeling when I'm around her doing that? She's just licking chocolate from her lips_

Ash followed May with hunched shoulders because of the bags he was carrying. They walked in a straight until May stopped and turned around.

"Where do you think you're going Mister?" She asked holding her hand in front of his face like a stop sign.

"I was just following you." He replied.

"Not in here you don't." She said pointing up at the sign above the store.

"Uh, hmmm." he muttered. "Swim suit paradise?"

"It means you can't come in." She said as she took over holding the bags. "Wait for me out here but don't wander around too close to the store people might think you're a pervert trying to peek like Brock."

Ash walked away from the store trying to find the perfect distance to avoid being called a pervert. He watched as May skipped into the store.

_'What's with her and skipping? _

He had walked only fifty meters when his path became obstructed by four males, three of them where clearly in their late teens and the other was much younger, most likely thirteen. The older guys were all dressed in leather pants and black t-shirts cover by denim vest. They were pushing around the younger one who wearing an orange sleeveless shirt and camouflage three quarter pants.

"Does the nerd want his glasses?" One the older males taunted holding a pair of horn rimmed glasses.

"We warned about showing up in our mall without a tribute payment." Another one of the older male announced.

Ash looked around. He didn't quite understand how the most was how people just stood watching. If nobody else was going to anything he decided he should.

"I think you should leave him alone." Ash said as he tried to break it up.

"It seems we have a hero." The third older male, who was clearly the biggest, said as he walked up to Ash. "A punk ass like you has no business messing with us."

Ash felt a sensation creep across his body. His body responded to the sensation by instinctively firing a straight uppercut at the guy. Without looking or motioning towards his target, Ash's fist slammed into the guy's jaw lifting him off the ground. He landed with a loud thud as the crowd watching grew.

"Boss, are you okay?" One of the other guys asked.

His boss just moaned as he lay on the ground. The guy holding the glasses dropped them and ran away.

"Come back you coward!" The remaining thug shouted. "You think you're so tough." The thug pulled out a knife and pointed it Ash.

May held a black two piece swim suit over her clothes and looked at a mirror.

_I don't think I'm going to get a chance to use this, but since Ash is paying then maybe I should get it._

"I know that look. You're wondering if he is going to like it." A sale assistant interrupted May's thoughts.

"Huh, sorry." May uttered, snapping back into the present.

"A girl can never be too careful when picking the perfect swimsuit, especially when it's to impress that special someone." The sale assistant egged on.

"That jerk would probably say my hips are too big or chest isn't symmetrical enough." May complained.

The assistant stared at May blankly until a young woman ran into the store. She was wearing a green sun dress and grabbed the sales assistant by her hand.

"You have to come see this. A bunch of gangsters were picking on this guy and this stranger stepped up to help. He's fighting them right now."

May narrowed her eyes as she prayed that Ash wasn't getting into trouble. Dropping the swimsuit, she followed the woman in the sun dress and assistant. Forcing her way through the gathered crowd she watched as a man with denim jacket tried to stab Ash. Another man with the same denim jacket crawled on the ground trying to get away. Ash moved side to side, avoiding the thug's rash jabs at him. Ash tauntingly waved his hand at the thug, infuriating him.

"What the hell you think you're doing?" May shouted from the crowd.

Ash turned his head to look at the brunette remembering she didn't like it when he did stuff like this. Sensing an opportunity, the enraged thug launched himself forward with the knife pointed at Ash.

May could only watch as Ash was about to be stabbed. Without looking, Ash side stepped right, avoiding the attempt on his life. Ash caught the attacker's wrist with his right hand and held his arm firmly and with his left palm he thrust into the thugs elbow, snapping it. Screaming in pain, the thug fell to the ground clutching his broken arm.

Some of the crowd cheered while others gasped in horror. Most people weren't used to hearing human bone snap like twigs. Ash stood still, his hands trembling.

"Are you fucking crazy?" A worried and infuriated May scolded as she ran up to Ash. "You could have gotten seriously hurt!"

"And you told me that I would never use the basic self defense Riley taught me." Ash responded excitedly.

"I really hoped you would never have to." May said before she realized what she was saying. "I actually care what happens to you and I hope you care about me enough not to do anything rash like that."

Ash smiled slightly at May causing her feel her face for any signs of leftover food. "What's on my face now?" She moaned.

"Nothing, it just you actually look really attractive when you're worried." He complimented.

_You really do May. I don't know why but I'm starting to get a funny feeling around you._

"Thanks, I think." She said, trying to prevent her cheeks from turning red.

The boy with glasses ran off while Ash was fighting and now security had dispersed the crowd. The thug was wheeled away on a stretcher as May tried her best to hide Ash. Once the security had gone, Ash and May continued their shopping, with Ash being forced to wait in the corner while May bought her swim suit.

"So that was the boy you were thinking about huh?" The sales assistant told May. "You have a real good taste in guys. I wish I can get a guy as heroic as that. You're really lucky to have a boyfriend like that."

"He's not my boyfriend."May blushed. Avoiding any more embarrassing interactions, May hurriedly paid the cashier and left the store.

"I really liked that last store." Ash said as he resumed his role of carrying bags.

"Why do you have to be a perv?" May snorted angrily." I blame it all on Brock. He was a bad influence."

"Are you still mad because that blonde said you didn't have the assets to fill out the bikini you two were fighting over?" Ash teased.

"You heard that?" May blushed, remembering all the things she said in response.

"Every single word." Ash laughed.

May tried to cover her burning face while holding a bag of her own. As they walked a figure quickly covered ground and ran towards Ash before lunging at him.

"That was so cute how you defended that kid!" Marilyn exclaimed as she jumped onto Ash's arm.

_Oh no. Not this slut again._

Showing great strength and balance he stood his ground without dropping a single bag.

"You're so cute and brave and strong and cute and kind and cute and…" Marilyn gushed as he tightened her grip.

"Do women throw themselves at you if they think you're a hero?" Ash tried to joke.

"No, women don't. This is a crazed stalker!" May shouted as she pried Marilyn off Ash's arm.

With a menacing glare and some very, very explicit threats from May, Marilyn was gone.

"Those were too specific to be made up." Ash gulped.

"Do you wanna find out?" May threatened.

_She has been in a very angry mood today. Must be her period or something. I gotta remember not to piss her off anymore today._

"I'll take a rain check. When are we going to buy me some clothes?" Ash asked trying to change the subject.

"It's been taken care of." May answered pointing at one of the bags. "I grabbed three shirts and two pairs of jeans for you."

"I guess that's okay but what about you know, err, under garments." Ash brought up, his face slightly blushed.

"Under garments? What era are you from? Don't worry about it, just hope you like pink."

End Flashback

* * *

><p>Groggily May rolled of the couch only to fall onto the hard floor.<p>

That wasn't the first time she had that dream. This same moment played in her head over and over for the last few weeks that it drove her crazy. She kept dreaming about him and no matter what she did, May couldn't forget about that moment they had in the mall just a while back.

Dressed in Togepi theme PJ's and clutching her aching head she remembered where she was. After the party she came back to Ash's house only to discover he had left during the night. Delia being the kind person she was offered May the guest bedroom to stay in just in case Ash changed his mind and came back home. May couldn't sleep as she decided to watch TV, she ended up watching Delia's recording of the championship match over and over again before falling asleep on the couch.

"Maybe I should let him find his path." May mumbled while sitting on the floor.

"Don't be silly dear. He is just going through a phase. He wants to be a Pokémon master above all else but Lance beating him shook his beliefs. He just needs someone to stop him from making a rash decision." Delia entered the room and handed May a cup of something that was steaming hot. "It's cocoa."

"Thank you very much." May placed the cup on a nearby coffee table. "I should go after him. He needs someone to help rebuild his confidence."

"They say when you dream about someone they sneeze, I think." Delia smiled.

May shook her head as she smirked. "I don't think that's how it goes but I was dreaming about him."

"I guess you hang out with Brock too much." Delia sweat dropped.

"Not that kind of dream!" May scrambled waving her hands in hair as her face burnt red. She calmed down and began to explain. "I was remembering the time we went to Veilstone City. He said something so immature I got angry and ended up causing a chain of events that led to his luggage falling into the ocean."

_I know just what you mean May. I have dreams about my husband like that all the time. If only you knew just how similar we are when it comes to love May._

"I woke up before the best part, after a long day of shopping on our way to Reggie's house he smiled at me and said he was glad I lost his luggage. I was so confused until he said that if wasn't for me losing his luggage we wouldn't have been able to spend time together. That day was when we started hanging out just us two until he began his championship run."

_She sure can talk_

_I hope she believes me. I mean who wants to be compared to Brock?_

Delia just smiled and nodded her head; she had stopped listening at Veilstone City but didn't want to seem rude. "I understand."

"We're here to help!" Dawn shouted bursting into the room. She was dressed in a blue sundress and her left hair free and flowing.

"We're going to help you get your man." Misty screamed as she followed Dawn. She was wearing a red sundress with her hair tied in her usual style.

May's face turned bright red as Delia looked at her with a knowing smile.

"What are you guys doing here?" May asked. "I thought you were at Professor Oak's."

"We were. It's already noon." Misty answered causing May to scream.

"Oh Mew; Ash must be half way to … where is he going?" May questioned.

"I have my best spy on the job; he came back with these coordinates." Dawn boasted flipping open her cell phone to show May the message.

"Hey darling the chemist was out of your favorite strawberry scent dandruff shampoo. I'm going to make a run to the next town to get some. Will be home late." May read awkwardly out loud.

_Crap. Wrong Message_

"You and Paul, together in the same house?" Misty screamed waving her finger rapidly at the blue haired girl." You're too young!

"Oh my. Young people these days are doing things too fast. May if you're planning to live with Ash we could always expand his room." Delia cooed.

May's face was burning even redder. "Mrs. Ketchum you're getting way ahead of yourself!"

It was then the three women turned their focus to Dawn. Misty would a worried stare, Delia with a motherly smile and May with an angry embarrassed face.

"This message is being read so out of context." Dawn laughed uncomfortably.

* * *

><p>On the main deck of a cruise ship headed to the Sinnoh Ash leaned against the railing looking out at sea. He was wearing a blue and white jacket with gold trim worn open over a black t-shirt with jeans and green fingerless gloves. All of his clothes were brand new except an old worn out Pokémon League Expo cap on his head. He was sighing heavily over the rash decision he made last night. In his mind he was debating whether he did the right thing, at the time it seemed like a flawless plan but now it seemed like running away.<p>

"Maybe I should have planned this out better." Ash mumbled to his self.

"Oh you're going to wish you did." A familiar voice and the sound of knuckles breaking sent chills down Ash's spine.

"Paul." Ash choked as he spun around.

The Sinnoh champion was wearing a plain white shirt and blue jeans all covered by a long coat with the symbol of a crown on the back.

"Y…You're wearing your champion jacket." Ash laughed nervously.

Paul dropped his coat to the ground. "It's a coat."

"You're not going to do anything in broad daylight." Ash moved along the railing.

"There's no one else on the deck except us."

Ash looked across to realize Paul was right, taking this as his opportunity the Sinnoh champion grabbed onto Ash's collar and began a heated staring contest.

"You know what it means if I take my coat off." Paul smirked. "It means someone is going to get their ass kicked."

Ignoring all reason Ash launched his head forward, slamming it into Paul's. Losing his grip on the Kanto trainer Paul staggered backwards as Ash ran after him. Paul leapt at Ash with his right fist extended, aiming for the raven haired teens face. Unable to move in time Ash was floored by the punch. Paul jumped over Ash with the intention of landing and stomping down. Ash rolled to left leaving Paul to land and slip.

Scrambling while still on the ground Ash grabbed Paul's left arm which he held bent against the purple haired champion's back with his hand forced upwards towards his neck (Hammer lock). Gritting his teeth Paul used his free hand to push for leverage.

"I'm not letting go. It's not every day I get to make the Sinnoh champion submit" Ash snarled as he forced Paul to his feet while keeping his hold locked in.

Paul dropped his left shoulder and turned into Ash, this swift movement broke Ash's hold. Paul then delivered a punch to the Kanto trainer's gut. The force of the hit caused Ash to spit into the air before stumbling backwards.

"That'll happen the day you evolve Pikachu." Paul laughed as he slapped Ash causing him to spin around.

Using his right hand, Paul grabbed Ash's left wrist from behind and pulled it across the Pallet native's face. Paul passed his free hand under Ash's left arm and locked his hand on to his own triceps. (Cobra clutch) Paul began to jerk Ash around as he flailed his free arm in the air.

Ash's legs began to quiver as the blood flowing to his brain decreased due to hold Paul had him in.

"You really thought you could beat me with the moves Riley taught you. We both spent that month getting trained. You because you had aura, me because I wanted to be a better champion." Paul taunted as he tightened his grip. "You never beat once in our sparring matches."

"You know Riley would be disappointed in us, we're only using professional wrestling moves. You remember the warning, don't try this at home." Ash tried to break free.

Paul laughed and strengthened his hold.

"Time for my secret weapon." Ash chuckled.

"Secret weapon?" Paul laughed.

"Pikachu!"

"Crap."

A small yellow rodent Pokémon came running onto the deck and jumped into the air before releasing a thunderbolt striking both friends. Both of them collapsed to the ground laughing as Pikachu jumped onto its trainers shoulder.

"Pikachu how was Pokémon daycare?" Ash asked.

The yellow mouse Pokémon nodded and said its signature pika pika.

"Look Paul, I'm sorry for leaving like that. I know you did me a huge favor getting me a chance to battle the Kanto elite four." Ash apologized.

"What's done is done. I'm here to make sure you don't do anything stupid like travel to a foreign region on vacation, meet a legendary Pokémon, have Pikachu get beaten by a beginner trainer and then decide to stay there starting a new journey." Paul stated as he stood up with his coat back on.

"You're never going to let me live that down are you?" Ash complained as he rocked back and forth on the floor.

"Dude that was weak. No one would believe you had been through four regions and completed in Pokémon leagues." Paul taunted.

"It was all Z…" Ash mumbled to himself before he heard a crack of thunder cut through the sky.

"The weather forecast said nothing about a storm." Paul looked up at the sky.

"It wasn't anybody's fault. Stuff happens." Ash shouted to the sky causing the thunder clouds to die away.

"I don't even want to know what that was about." Paul scoffed.

"It's nothing. You ever noticed how legendary Pokémon seem drawn to me." Ash teased causing Paul to hunch over in depression.

"You ever notice how victory seems drawn to me." Paul shot back; it was now Ash's turn to hunch over in depression. "So what exactly are planning on doing in the Sinnoh region?"

Ash sighed as he turned around and faced the ocean. Pulling the brim of his cap over his face he looked up.

"You don't have to be so dramatic." Paul mumbled too softly for Ash to hear.

"Riley offered to train me as an aura guardian. I'm going to take up that offer. Who knows, maybe I was destined to be an aura guardian my whole life." Ash declared.

"You don't even have a Lucario to help focus your aura." Paul face palmed.

"That's where you're wrong. I have a Riolu, that's just as good." Ash shouted as Pikachu chimed in with a pika pika.

* * *

><p>AN: Again thanks to beastmode953. Did you enjoy the chapter? Is there anything I can do to improve? Are there any other 'character of the day' people you would like to see this story? Please leave a review to let me know.

These are some of my favorite ongoing stories: Return With Avengeance by beastmode953, The Betrayed Champion by Itssupereffective and The Legend of 'Ash' by GoldSyrup.


End file.
